Just For A Moment
by snowlessangel
Summary: Zack wants a baby, Angeal isn't sure if he's ready to be a father. Fluff, mpreg, moody!zack, pissy!angeal, rated T for cursing


Disclaimer is standard, whateveh.

I blame Sara (dancingflames88)!! I have finally finished this after two months!! God, writers block sucks ass. Anyway, this is finished and done with. Reviews are traded for cookies. Also, tell me if I made any mistakes, this was written on a blackberry so not the most reliable thing

* * *

"She's beautiful."

"She has your eyes."

* * *

"Angeal? Do you want kids one day?" Zack asked timidly as he and Angeal cuddled on their bed, trying to slip into a restless sleep.

Angeal gently rubbed Zack's arm and said, "One day, in the future."

Zack mumbled, "With me? Or with someone else?" He blushed, really not wanting to know the answer, scared of rejection.

"With you, of course," Angeal laughed lightly. He gently pulled Zack onto his chest and sat up, making Zack straddle the elder's hips.

Zack blushed and wriggled uncomfortably under Angeal's gaze.

Angeal hooked a finger under Zack's chin and made him look up. "Why would you think I wanted someone else?"

Zack shrugged, avoiding Angeal's eyes, as he spoke quietly, "'cause I thought if you wanted kids, you would want someone else. I wouldn't make pretty kids like Cloud and Genesis." He frowned deeply and felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

Angeal sighed and kissed Zack deeply. He moved his hands to Zack's shoulder, massaging them. He pulled away, looking into deep blue-violet eyes. He whispered, "Zack, I wouldn't trade you for the world. You're my all, you're my life." He pulled Zack into a hug and kissed him on the neck.

Zack sighed softly and closed his eyes, whispering back, "I love you."

"I love you too puppy."

* * *

"Angeal!"

Angeal shot up from the bed, running towards the sound of Zack's voice. He yanked the bathroom door open to find Zack bent over the toilet, gagging. He was behind Zack in an instant, pulling back the black locks.

Zack began to gag again and threw up again, tears streaming down his cheeks. He suddenly stopped gagging and collapsed to the side, hitting the wall. He groaned and mumbled, "Water please."

Angeal quickly filled up a cup with water from the tap and handed it to Zack.

Zack gulped down the drink before handing it back to Angeal and held his head.

Angeal bent down on his knees and began to pet Zack's hair. He asked, "Do you need anything, Puppy?"

Zack groaned and laid down on the tile. He curled into ball and closed his eyes tightly. He whispered, "I wanna go back to bed."

Angeal nodded and gently scooped up Zack, carrying him bridal style. He left the bathroom, turning off the light with his elbow before setting Zack on their bed.

Zack kept a hold of Angeal's neck, mumbling, "Please don't leave me."

Angeal climbed over Zack onto his own side and frowned at what Zack said. He kissed the boy's temple and whispered, "I'll never leave you, Zack." He pulled the younger boy close, gently stroking his hair.

Zack nuzzled into Angeal's chest, whimpering.

Angeal frowned and said in a low voice, "I'm taking you to Hollander if you don't get better, okay?"

Zack whined, "I hate that place."

Angeal kissed him on the forehead, "It's for the best. Just go back to sleep, Puppy."

* * *

"Here, take these."

Zack groaned but took the pills. He swallowed them and chased them down with a glass of water.

Angeal sighed and stroked Zack's hair. He really wished his puppy would get better. He mumbled, "We're going to Hollander tomorrow."

Zack whined, "What? I don't want to go! I'm fine, I promise. Please don't make me go."

Angeal shook his head, "Zack, I can't have you up every morning throwing up. Its wearing you down. And I already made an appointment."

"Please Angeal, I hate going to the doctors." Zack complained. He gave Angeal his best puppy eyes hoping for the best.

Angeal shook his head and closed his eyes, avoiding those beloved eyes. He demanded, "I'm sorry Zack but your going."

* * *

"So, is there anything wrong with him?"

Hollander shook his head, a pained look on his face. "So far, nothing is wrong, medically at least. There is one more thing though."

Angeal begged, "Please, I just want to know what's wrong with him." He squeezed Zack's hand, staring at Hollander.

Hollander sighed, "U-Umm, I need to do an ultra sound on Zack."

Zack sat up, gasping, "Why? I don't understand."

Hollander shook his head, "Don't worry about it, its just a simple test. It'll confirm my thoughts." He pulled out an unmarked bottle and handed it to Zack, "If you don't mind, I need to fetch some equipment. He hurried off, leaving Zack and Angeal alone.

Zack stared at the bottle in hand and glanced at Angeal, "What am I suppose to do with this?"

Angeal sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He held out his hand, "Give it to me."

Zack hesitantly handed over the bottle, staring as Angeal put on rubber gloves.

Angeal made sure the gloves were in place before popping the top of the bottle. He smeared the goo on his fingers and gently smeared it on Zack's stomach.

Zack yelped and sat up, knocking Angeal's finger's away. He whined, "What was that?"

"Just something for the ultra sound now please lay back down, Zack."

Zack did as he told and winced as the gel went back on his stomach.

When Angeal was finished applying the gel, he pealed off the gloves and tossed them in a waste basket.

Hollander came back in, tugging a large screen behind him. He pulled it up to the bed and turned it on. He used a device to scan over Zack's abdomen. He looked at the screen in utter shock before turning to Angeal, stammerring, "U-Umm, well, I don't know how to say this but Z-Zack is, umm, p-pregnate."

Angeal yelled, "What? How is that even possible?"

Hollander stared, "I-I don't know. Its not even possible but it happened. There's a fetus growning inside Zack."

"How old?" Angeal muttered.

Hollander looked at screen before answering, "About two or three months."

Angeal sighed, thinking the situation over.

Zack gently touched Angeal's arm, looking up at him with big eyes. He muttered, "I'm sorry Angeal."

Angeal shook his head and opened his eyes, smiling at Zack. He stroked his hair as he said, "Don't be sorry. Now, do you want to keep the baby?" He hoped it was a yes so it didn't go against his strong morals.

Zack nodded, squeezing Angeal's hand. He looked at Hollander, saying, "What should we do?"

Hollander coughed, "Well, you need to schedule another appointment for an ultra sound at 5 months."

Angeal nodded, "Can we schedule an appointment later?"  
Hollander just nodded and turned off the machine. He handed Zack some tissues to wipe up with gel with.

Zack grimaced as the gel was wiped off, and tossed the tissues in a waste basket. He tugged down his shirt and hopped off the table.

Angeal went around the table and stood beside Zack, stroking his arm.

Zack smiled and grabbed Angeal's hand, intertwining their fingers.

* * *

"Angeal?" Zack whimpered.

Angeal looked up from his plate and asked, "What is it Puppy?"

Zack played with his pasta before managing in a small voice, "I don't think...Will it hurt? You know, when I have the baby?"

Angeal gently took Zack's hand and stroked the soft skin with his thumb. He sighed, "Zack, I can't answer that myself. That's something you need to ask Cloud or someone else. I'm sorry."

Zack nodded and looked away, pulling his hand from Angeal's grasp.

* * *

"Angeal! Where are the cookies?"

"Umm, above the fridge," Angeal shouted from the top of the stairs. He sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen, where Zack was throwing a fit.

Zack was stomping around, huffing and mumbling. He shouted, "Ugh! I hate this!"

Angeal grabbed the cookie packet on top of the fridge and handed it to Zack.

Zack angrily took the cookies and shoved two in his mouth, glaring at Angeal.

Angeal shrugged, "What?"

Zack swallowed the cookies and pouted, "Angeal! I'm fat! I'm so ugly! God, why am I so freaking fat?"

Angeal sighed and wrapped his arms around Zack's waist, rubbing the baby bump. He said, "Zack, you're not fat. Don't worry, after she is born, you won't be fat and you'll have a beautiful child. Now, just remember there's a precious life in there, waiting to be born."

Zack sighed and turned around in Angeal's arms, warping his arms around the older mans neck. He buried his face into his collarbone, mumbling, "I know, I'm sorry."

Angeal kept quite and began to rub Zack's back. He moved his hand up to stroke black spikes, letting out a heavy sigh.

* * *

"How's he doing?"

Hollander stared at the screen before saying, "He's doing great, only a month left before you both have a beautiful baby girl."

Angeal left out a long awaited breath and looked down at his younger lover, who's eyes were glued to the screen. He looked at peace when he watched the little mass move and clench her hands.

Zack rubbed the top of his large stomach, smiling. He glanced at Angeal and grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

* * *

A bloodily scream pierced the air in the hospital, startling both doctors and patients.

Angeal winced as Zack started screaming again and begin to violently squeeze and pull at his hand.

Zack wore himself out and stopped screaming to suck in much needed air. He panted and cried out, "When will this be over?"

Angeal pushed Zack's hair out of his eyes, hushing him, "It'll be over soon, I swear."

A doctor came in, checking on Zack's status. He said, "Zack, your doing wonderful. The baby should be here soon."

Zack swore and twisted in his position, squeezing Angeal's hand. He groaned and calmed down suddenly.

Angeal sighed, rubbing his forehead. He got up from his chair, saying, "Zack, I'll be back. Hang in there, pup." He watched as Zack nodded and left the room, standing outside. He wondered around the hospital until he ended up outside. He found a bench and sat down heavily.

A young woman approached Angeal, quietly asking, "Is this seat taken?"

Angeal shook his head and made room for the women.

The women sat on the bench and held out her hand politely, "I'm Yuna."

Angeal gently took her small hand in his larger one, "Angeal."

Yuna smiled, "Such a lovely name, so may I ask why your at the hospital?"

"My, umm, girlfriend is pregnant," Angeal pulled together quickly, sighing softly.

Yuna folded her hands in her lap, saying, "Oh, your a to-be father, that's wonderful! Is it a boy or girl?"

Angeal relaxed slightly, becoming used to the casual conversation, "A girl."

"Well, shouldn't you be there for her? I think she'll need some support and comfort." Yuna suggested.

Angeal nodded and stood up. He said, "Thank you, Yuna. I'll be going."

* * *

Zack cried out as the doctor coaxed him to push harder. He pushed his face into the hospital pillow, muffling a scream.

Angeal let Zack squeeze his hand till he couldn't feel it anymore. He whispered in Zack's ear, trying to sooth him.

The doctor said over Zack's cries, "The head is out, keeping pushing."

Zack gave a final cry and a baby's cry filled the tense air of the hospital room. He felt a tear slid down his cheek as the nurses cleaned off the baby girl and wrapped her in blankets.

A young nurse held out the baby to Angeal, asking, "Would you like to hold her?"

Angeal nodded curtly and took the infant, cradling her carefully. He propped up her head so Zack could see. He almost cried as he said, "She's beautiful."

Zack nodded, stroking the baby's puffy cheek, "She has your eyes." He smiled up at Angeal before looking back at the infant, "Welcome to the family, Amarath."

Fin


End file.
